


Nice to meetcha, English

by Underworld_Vampires



Series: Cartinelli Week Year 2 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli Week, Day 4 First meeting, F/F, First Meeting, Fluff, Pretty much nothing but fluff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of Cartinelli week year 2. Peggy has had a rough morning at the SSR, and finds herself at the L&L automat for the first time in order to escape her fathead male coworkers. There, she meets a bubbly waitress that makes her consider coming there more often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice to meetcha, English

**Author's Note:**

> I have the other three days partially written for this but this is the first one I actually finished. I’m gonna try and get the others up at some point. But for now, here you go. 
> 
> Day 4 Prompt: First Meeting

The L&L Automat seemed decent enough in Peggy’s mind. She just got on her lunch break after doing nothing but coffee orders and filing paperwork at the SSR, and she just wanted a place to hide away for a little while with a cup of coffee, and some food to possibly keep her from being irritable for the rest of her shift. She stepped into the building and was assaulted by the smell of greasy food that made her stomach turn a bit. She enjoyed a meal like that sometimes, but she hadn’t been expecting something like that the minute she walked in.

She found a booth in the back, away from most of the other customers, and she moved to sit down. Her muscles were slightly sore from her workout early that morning, and this caused her movements to be a little slower than normal. She had been slacking a little bit when it came to her daily work out, but it came with having a roommate like Colleen. She adored her, but with her there in the early mornings, she couldn’t do her daily work out as much as she wanted.

The sound of heel clacking against the tile floor snapped her out of her thoughts and brought her back towards reality. She looked up whoever walked over and found her startled by the beauty of the woman standing before her.

Her hair was a sandy brown, in near perfect curls that rested just above her shoulders. Her eyes were a dazzling blue-green that Peggy found herself getting lost in the emotions of. She was a little bit shorter than Peggy was when she was standing. She had a warm smile on her face, despite the fact that she was wearing a uniform that seemed a little too small for her. For a moment, Peggy’s eyes darted down to the name tag resting just above her breast. She read that her name was Angie, and found that she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

“You doin’ okay, honey?” Angie asked, tilting her head. Peggy’s heart fluttered when she heard Angie’s voice; more specifically the accent that she had. It took her a moment or two to find her voice so she could respond to her.

“Yes, of course. I’m fine.” She said, looking at the menu for another moment or two before turning to face Angie. “Could I trouble you for a cup of coffee, and perhaps a grilled cheese sandwich?” She knew she should probably eat more, but she didn’t really feel up to eating more than that.

“Coffee, you sure you don’t want tea, English?” Angie asked, her head tilting. “I mean, I heard you people like tea?”

“I do love a good cup of tea.” Peggy replied, though she wasn’t entirely sure as to why she was continuing this conversation with Angie, but there was something about her that interested her and made her want to get to know her better. “But I’ve grown to love a cup of coffee every now and again.”

“Everyone needs a cup of coffee once in a while.” Angie made note of what Peggy wanted before offering her a small smile. “Comin’ right up, English!” At that, the young waitress hurried off to put her meal order in.

Peggy watched her move from table to table, and she tried to listen to what the other customers were saying to her, but they were mostly speaking in whispers.

She lost track of Angie for a moment, and the next thing she knew, there was a plate in front of her with the grilled cheese sandwich, a slice of key lime pie, and a cup of coffee with cream and sugar placed in front of her for her to add to her coffee to taste.

“Angie, I didn’t order this.” She gestured to the slice of pie in front of her. Angie laughed; the sound was music to her ears.

“Don’t go worryin’ your pretty head off, English.” Angie told her “It’s on the house. You looked like you could use a little pick me up. I understand that we all have those days. Most of the time, customers aren’t as nice as you. Usually they think my rear is public property.” She moved to sit in the seat across from her and leaned forward so she was looking over at her a little better. “But I can tolerate those days most of the time, because I know some day I’m gonna be on Broadway and they’ll all be tryin’ to tell people we were friends and I can disprove it. So what do you do, English?”

Peggy was rather caught off guard by the speed at which the waitress was talking, and how much she had to say. She barely knew her, yet she was practically telling Peggy her life story. “I work at the phone company.” She lied, hoping Angie wouldn’t catch her in the lie.

For a moment, she seemed skeptical, but she quickly smiled. “So you work at the phone company, English? Well, that’s an important job for sure. I’m sure you’re good at it too.”

“I guess you would say that. But the men at the office much prefer to treat me as a secretary.” She rubbed her temples. That was the whole reason she couldn’t bring herself to stay at the office for lunch. Even Daniel, no matter how nice he seemed, still didn’t quite understand what she could do because she was relegated to coffee runs.

“Fatheads too? Looks like you and I aren’t too different, English.” Angie said, laughing. She seemed to genuinely think that the two of them weren’t too different. Peggy knew better, but yet she had a definite desire to come back here more often and get to know Angie a bit better.

“Peggy Carter,” She reached to offer her hand to Angie for her to shake. “My name is Peggy Carter.” The next smile from Angie left Peggy absolutely breathless.

“It’s nice to meetcha, English. I’m Angie Martinelli.”

 


End file.
